The beginning of the end
by jelo
Summary: Sequel to "You'll never know". Hanamichi is dying, will Rukawa be there in time to know the truth? A RuHana Fic.


Disclaimer:  I don't own Slam Dunk… but I want to claim them… heheheh… still, thy're not mine! Just borrowing, so don't sue me………….. -_-' I don't own the song either…well, the composer owned it… 

Thanks a lot for those who reviewed my stories and for the ones that read them! ! ! THANKSIE a LOT!

AN (1):

This is the third part of my story… well, as you've noticed, all of my recently uploaded stories has/have and 'open ending' in other words, they're all cliffhangers, seemingly going to end yet there's always a catch at the last paragraph… wanna know why? I'll tell you guys later, but now I have to get this last part out… so here it is… the ending (?).

This story is based to Rukawa and Sakuragi's POV alternately.  And a few normal POVs, so don't get confused and mixed up ok?!

_WIN_ is sung by Brian McKnight which is the theme of my story, well… it's not exactly the plot but, well… I want an inspirational song for the last part of my story…

**_THE BEGINNING OF THE END_**

**__**

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

Dark is the night  
I can battle the storm  
Never say die  
I've been down this road before  
I'll never quit  
I'll never lay down,  
See I promised myself that I'd never let me down

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

Rukawa's POV:

Almost a month had past… I can't believe it made it through… seeing him made me remember the things that happened a month ago.  It still hurts, especially when I see him, knowing that I can't have him… Damn! This is hard… but nevertheless I made it through.

Everyday I tried ignoring him, forgetting him, and even contemplate on dropping out of school just to be away from him, from the pain he inflicted upon me.  But I could never do that.  I don't know why but I have this feeling that keeps bugging me.  It feels like something is wrong, something is missing… and I can't seem to put a finger on it.

But one thing I'm sure about… the feeling that keeps tugging at me is about the incident a month ago.  Every time I feel this, I was brought back to that fateful day, I ponder about it, and as absurd as it may sound, it shouldn't end like that.  Maybe that was the time when I spaced out… maybe he said something more… maybe… well… it's only maybe and the sure thing is that he can't love me.  He said so himself…

And if he can't love me, then I must continue on… on with the life that I live… on with being cold and alone again… on with my pathetic life… without the Do'aho!  I can't let this bring me down.  I've gotta live, for me and for my future… I'll be the best in basketball… from this day on, I promise myself that I'll never fall again and I'll win over the challenges that's ahead of me… even if the challenger is the Do'aho, my Do'aho.

Sakuragi's POV:

A month!  I did it!  I did it!  I made it through a month!  Although my heart aches every time I see him, and my mind would always ponder onto what should have been… on what could have been… on what is right…

I know that my body is slowly falling down, slowly dying every minute of my cursed life but I never complained about.  In fact nobody knows about it except my doctor and me for I made it clear to her to keep it confidential.  In a few more days, I'll join my parents wherever they are.  I'll be happy!  Darn it!  I WILL be HAPPY!

And although my health had fallen, I still kept on playing basketball, and I don't even know why… maybe because in basketball, I can release all my frustrations… maybe because in playing I can help them achieve their goal, OUR goal… or maybe it's simple because HE'S there… and that's the only where I can see him and love him from my place… maybe...

But in this thing I know, I may give up on my life, on my love, but I will never give up on them, on their dreams… that's why no matter how drained and weak I become after the games, I still clung to a little more energy so that they won't know that anything's wrong.  I just hope that by the time I'm going, they'd understand…

Normal POV:

Inside a lamp-lighted room, a man with blue eyes and dark hair paced back and forth, deep in thoughts, and one phrase going through his mind, '_what should I do?  Should I tell it or not?'_  He's not sure of what to do, and now, after three weeks of investigating the whole situation, he had arrived at one conclusion '_Sakuragi's__ life is slowly fading away and he only have a week or two to live.'  _

After hearing the confession almost three weeks back, he quickly but quietly made an investigation over the matter.  He goes wherever Hanamichi will go, he keeps track of his schedules and appointments with his doctors, and he practically glued himself to his side to more about it.

'_Even though I am his best friend, he refuse to tell me anything… why keep it to himself?'_ Mito Youhei practically went from the verge of being insane just thinking of a possible solution.  And now, he had come up with one and the best that he yet have planned.  He's going to tell Rukawa Kaede!  _'All I need is a little more time and a little information then everything's set.  I know Hanamichi will be mad, but this is for the best…' _

With that, he dashed outside his apartment into the cold streets of Kanagawa…

Rukawa's POV:

I was about to be claimed by Mr. Sandman when I heard a knock on the door… DAMN! i swore aloud.  Who could ever disturb me at a time like this?! 'he's so going to pay for interrupting my upcoming sleep.' 

"Chotto!" *grumble* *grumble*  who the hell is he?

"Dare da?"  he shouted again, slowly contemplating on what punishment he'd give.

"Mito Youhei… Rukawa Kaede, open up!"  came the reply from the other side of the door.

Upon knowing who the unwelcome visitor, I felt my cold exterior went to the point beyond freezing point.  This guy is definitely going to pay a lot!  For waking me up, for being around Sakuragi, and for being his darn BEST friend!

"Hurry up Rukawa, I got some important news to tell you!"  an agitated shout came…

Slowly I opened the door to see a panting guy known as Youhei Mito, one of the Sakuragi's Gang…  

"Rukawa, I need your help!"

_*silence*_

"It's about Sakuragi."

_*silence with freezing glare*_

"He's dying!  For God sake!  Stop being cold and say something!"  he nearly spat to my face.  And was greeted by a cold stare together with doubtful eyes…

Normal POV:

While Youhei is talking, or rather shouting, at Rukawa, a certain redhead guy was being attacked mercilessly by a gang that he'd once encountered and defeated.

Sakuragi's POV:

DAMN!  If only I'm not this sick, I coulda beat this guys all off, but I'm tired, I can't fight them, I don't even have the energy to raise my fist to air.  So this will be my end huh?!  I guess this wasn't that bad after all…

Normal POV:

Before he drifted off to unconsciousness, he heard fists connecting with fists.  Saw some people who he couldn't recognize because his vision became blurry and someone calling his name… tousled, dark hair?  Could it be? "Rukawa…..?"  he whispered then closed his eyes and went to a deep nothingness.

Others' POV:

I heard sounds, something like kicking and punching while I was walking down the streets of Kanagawa, I followed the noise and saw a group of men beating up a guy.  I thought it was just some typical 'I'll-get-you-for-this' fight but when I was about to turn around and walk away, I saw a glimpse of red hair… only one person I know in Kanagawa that has the color of hair like that… SAKURAGI HANAMICHI.

Then I rushed forward and fought the guys with the strength that I acquired during my gangster days.  After the fight, I looked at Hanamichi and thought that it was very unusual that he will be beaten up like this… heck!  He's one of the toughest guy I know and even ten men won't do justice to his strength, but now, he's here, lying on his back with blood oozing everywhere.

I bend down to him and called his name, once… twice… then I heard him whisper something, so soft that I barely caught it, but I did.  He said the name of his supposedly enemy on and off the court… Rukawa Kaede.

Once he got unconscious, I hurriedly picked him up and rushed him to the hospital… still wondering about the last name he uttered before he went unconscious.  'why?' is all I could think of.  Guess I'll have to wait until this is over then I'll talk to him.

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

I'll never give up  
Never give in  
Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
And if I fall  
I'll never fail  
I'll just get up and try again

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

Rukawa's POV:

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME RUKAWA????!  I SAID HANAMICHI'S DYING!  Don't you CARE at all?!  GOD!  Stop being so silent and SAY SOMETHING!"  he's desperate, I can feel it.  And I can also feel my heart shattering at the moment.  Piece by piece falling apart from their places, crushing into tiny bits of shards that I know will never be put together again.  Before I knew what was happening, I was on my knees with unstoppable tears falling from my eyes. 'He's dying… he's dying!  Gods… this is more painful than his rejection… please don't let it be true, please tell me that he's lying… lying…'  It hurts so much that I felt like my whole being is being shred into thin pieces.

As I was too hurt to speak, he continued his tirade about what and why… which to say honestly, I don't understand.  I can't even comprehend a little word such as a 'GO' let alone understand his explanation.  When he noticed that what he's saying is going ignored, he stop his grumbling and took my arms in a non to gentle hold, and hastily pull me up to my feet.  "Let's go!"  he said.

Not waiting for my approval, he pull me to the direction of Hanamichi's house and muttered the word "TALK".  A few minutes later, we arrived at his home, he knocked on the door, once, twice, thrice, but nobody answered.  I saw him going frantic as some unbearable possibilities came to mind.

He gave up knocking when a hand touched his arm.  He swirled around to find the landlady, which he knew very well, with a strange expression on her face.

"You're Hanamichi's friend, right?"  she questioned.

"Yes."

"He's not here, he was rushed to the hospital by some guy with the name Hisashi Mitsui.  He said Sakuragi had some trouble and needed emergency medical attention."

After the last information was uttered, I heard him said "thank you" to the lady then turned around to face me, then said "Let's go."

I followed him to the hospital, I presumed.  When we got there we saw Mitsui wearing a mask that clearly says 'please let him be ok'.  We approached him, he looked at Mito then at me, then at Mito again only to return his gaze to me.

"He's critical."  Barely a whisper, but at the mention of his state again, I fell apart.  A doctor came out of the emergency room, where Sakuragi is currently being held and they nearly run to him to ask for the information.  I, in the other hand, was too broken to even lift myself up.

After talking to the doctor, Mitsui and Mito went back to the place where I am rooted on the floor.  They told me what the doctor said.

"Sakuragi is a strong man to endure the beating and only achieve few minor bruises, however, it is not what puts his life into danger but the fact that he has cancer.  It is eating hi life away.  And I'm sure that he'd last no more than twenty-four hours.  He's dying!"  That's what the door said according to them.  'That's what the dumb doctors say.. but they're not God and they don't have the right to tell whether a man is going to die or not and to what time.  No! they don't have the right!'  That's what run through my mind the whole time until I felt a nudge and looked at Mitsui signaling me to enter the room.

"You should be there when he wakes up."  That's what he said.  So I took a step forward, then another, then another until I reached the room.  I noiselessly strode towards the bed where he lay.  'He's so beautiful… so peaceful…'

Then I felt him open his eyes.  Revealing to me a pair of choco-deep colored eyes that held so much emotions at one time.

Sakuragi's POV:

I felt light.  It's as if I'm floating…I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of blue-depth eyes that once held iciness, now filling with emotions.  I saw tears… pain and hurt inside his eyes… I know he knew, I guess I better say it then…

"Rukawa," I began, "I'm so sorry for not telling you about this.  I'm sorry for hurting you that way I did… I'm sorry for everything… I never did like to hurt you.  Please forgive me."

"No," he answered, "you shouldn't be sorry at all.  I love you.  Now I understand why."

I felt butterflies inside my stomach.  After all of what I did, he still loves me.  He said so himself.  But… but… but… I felt my vision blurring, this time not because I was beaten up, but because I can't control my emotions anymore.  Tears are flowing down my face and I can't help it.

"Do'aho, don't cry, please…. It hurts me to see you cry…"

He gentle wiped my tears with his thumbs, caressing my face with so much love that I thought I'd burst out.  Then he slowly lowered his face to mine, gentle fusing our lips into one.  It felt great… I felt tingly all over… and it feels so right, so good.  I don't want this moment to end.  "I love you." Was what he said when we parted for air.  "I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you til the end.  I promise."  With that said again, our lips met for the second time… this time it was more passionate….

Rukawa's POV:

I felt great!  His lips against mine… this is heaven… feels so good… so right… how did I ever last that long without my LOVE….

We parted again for air and this time he's the one that spoke up…

"Rukawa Kaede, I love you.  With all my heart and soul.  I've loved you since the first moment and I'll love you til the time of my death onto the next life.  Now I can rest peacefully knowing that I set everything to right.  I'll wait for you my Kitsune… I'll wait for you…" 

With that, I saw his energy slowly leaving his body, his soul descending to heaven where I know he'd be waiting for me….

"I'll never give you up Hana-kun.  Never…  and someday, we'll be together again… as promised… I'll never give up… for you and for me….my love… no doubt that we'll be together again."  Tears stream down my checks, staining my porcelain skin.  But I don't care, for the one that I truly love already went away.

With all said and done, the heart beat censor slowly went dead, signaling that the life of the patient lying the bed is already being taken… getting ready to rest…. and waiting…  and also signaling the beginning of the end… and the start of another life.

**Win **by Brian McKnight  
  
Dark is the night  
I can battle the storm  
Never say die  
I've been down this road before  
I'll never quit  
I'll never lay down,  
See I promised myself that I'd never let me down  
  


I'll never give up  
Never give in  
Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
And if I fall  
I'll never fail  
I'll just get up and try again  
  
Never lose hope  
Never lose faith  
There's much too much at stake  
Upon myself I must depend  
I'm not looking for place ashore  
I'm gonna win  
  
I'll stop at nothing  
There's still a ways to go, oh  
Someway, somehow  
Whatever it takes, I know  
I'll never quit, no no  
I'll never go down,  
I'll make sure they remember my name  
A hundred years from now  
  
  
When it's all said and done  
My once in a lifetime will be back again  
Now is the time  
To take a stand  
Here is my chance  
That's why I...

AN:

Well, that's the end of it… sorry for the crappy ending but it's already 3:00 in the morning and I can't think straight.  I apologize to Crescent Quetzacotl for not making this fic a happy ending one.  Well, not all stories end happily right?!  But really, I tried.  I even got them mushy… hmmm…. Crap…. Well…. I'll just try to write another ending if I have the time…. Please review. Tell me watcha think… please be nice... I'm new… thanksie a lot for the people that read and review my works! C'yah again next time! Bye guyzzz…..

Oh?! I almost forgot, I said I'll tell you why my stories are always like that… cliffhanger with catchers on the last paragraph…  well, it's like this, in our English Elective class and creative writing Class, I once heard my teacher said that it always catch the interest of the readers if we omit a part of the story, and that part is the falling action.  He said that we should do the pattern "inverted check" in writing stories where the climax is always near the end but basically not putting the falling action and conclusions.  I just test if his theory is correct or not… sorry for the hangs there… but I really got u guys thinking right?! That's also an advantage, your readers can put up their own endings, in which ever they want it to end. Happy or not… so guys that got irritated by my style of writing, I apologize.  Thanx again for to all the readers!!!!!!!!  Happy reading!!!!!!!!!

Those who got the right conclusions as to what is wrong with Hanamichi, CONGRATULATIONS!  You guys did great!


End file.
